


Death

by delatrose



Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delatrose/pseuds/delatrose
Summary: Casval apologizes for Char.
Kudos: 4





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just wrote this an hour ago whoops i didnt even edit it but w/e
> 
> i've recently been going on pixiv more often and some of the art there inspired this. it cant be pinpointed to one piece, really, but i just wanted something like this... i feel bad i was also thinking about doing catboy garma but i did this instead. what a world of difference.

Garma opens his eyes and is met with pure white, such white that he can’t tell the walls from the ceiling and floor. It’s bright, but not in a painful way, in fact it’s all very relaxing. So relaxing that he’s starting to forget why he’s here. Where had he been before this? All he remembers is dying, though the pain of it feels far off now. 

So he’s dead? This is death? It feels so… empty.

But it isn’t, there’s something beside him. A butterfly, flapping it’s wings gently as it flies in front of him. He can barely see it in the bright light but he follows it until he sees something else not too far in front of him. Distance and time don’t seem to match up in this place because he reaches the object much more quickly than he’d thought. He recognizes it instantly, a small child curled up in a ball crying, his blond hair mussed and his sobs heart-clenching.

It’s Casval.

Why is he here? How is he here? Shouldn’t he have passed on? It’s the first thing to upset him since his arrival here. His dear, sweet childhood friend who’s life had been taken from him in too many ways.

“Casval,” he calls as he bends down in front of him. Upon seeing him, his friend looks grief-stricken. His tears stop but his face becomes contorted with a much deeper sadness. From so close, Garma can see that he isn’t fully here. Casval’s body is almost translucent, he feels like he could stick his hand through it and nothing would stop him. “What’s wrong, why are you still here?”

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, stuffing his head in his hands. Garma frowns and tilts his head, he has no reason to apologize. Casval lifts his head up so that only his eye peeks out from behind his crossed arms. Taking another moment, he feels as if he understands something. He isn’t entirely sure what it means but he looks like Char.

“You know, you actually remind me of someone now that I think about it. Someone other than yourself, of course.” He tries to remember his other blond friend, the memories of their time together fluttering away from him as he tries to catch them. He wants to, desperately, but it’s as he can’t feel pain. “It’s… never mind, I shouldn’t try to think about it too much.”

“Don’t,” Casval warns.

“But you still haven’t answered my question. Why are you here?” He’s trying to ask calmly but the longer he’s here, the more frustrated he becomes. The light is confusing, the time hurts him, the lack of memories pains him. He’s dead but he doesn’t feel like himself. Despite Casval’s warning, he tries to remember. He tries to become himself again.

Suddenly, his identity splinters in a thousand directions, all butterflies clinging to Casval’s skin as he dissolves. It’s no longer frustrating to be here, his memories disappear along with his questions and he feels free of all worry.

“Garma? I’m sorry, Garma!” Casval calls out but he’s already gone. His body stands against his will and he smiles as he waves back to his friend.

“We’ll meet again. I promise.” Casval is crying again and he stands up as Garma walks away, attempting to chase after him but just as the boy catches up to him, he disappears. All that’s left of him is a glimmering, purple butterfly.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed ^^ tho idk what there is to enjoy its literally just sad sad sad
> 
> i like to think the butterfly stays with casval as his constant companion
> 
> the butterfly part may be inspired by souls in bleach. idk if thats like a thing in japan? but i like the symbolism of something so elegant being associated with something so painful so either way thats what it is here. casval haunted by the butterfly of murders past


End file.
